To Be The Very First Stars!
by LuxyTang
Summary: A separate story of the Aikatsu Stars world where Four Star challenges students to create the best idol group. Which group will prevail and win the end selections? Will Yume and her friends be able to beat the current top group, S4? Characters will include Yume, Koharu, Laura, Mahiru, and Ako. Ships in my FIRST fanfiction will include YumexSubaru, KoharuxAsahi, and AkoxKanata
1. Chapter 0 - Introductions!

**Introductions!**

Hello there! I just wanted to "introduce" my story and myself. Let's do myself first. (Was that even the correct way to word that?) First thing, I'm incredibly weird. Maybe all of you have left already, oh dear. Dear me, I should not have said that. Second, I type a little weird like "dear me" and "oh my goodness", I hope you don't mind! Third, and probably most important to some, this is going to be my first fanfic. I hope the people still reading this (a thank you to you guys! ^-^) will help me!

Onto the story "intro"... Since this will be my first fanfic, I wanted you guys to help decide what happens in the story, maybe not all the time, but hopefully most. I will probably put a "chapterly" (is that a word? LOL) question at the end, if you have time, Just answer them in a review! As you saw the label, this fanfic will be based off of "Aikatsu Stars!", for those who came for the original Aikatsu series, I'm sorry, please go read another story. I bet there are some out there you guys could enjoy! For the story line, I'm going to rewind Aikatsu Stars (season 1 just FYI) and take my own spin on it. I plan on making this into which group will be the top group, Not idol. I think you guys will get it when the story starts! If you guys are waiting for any chapter that are coming out for me, which might not be that frequent, but I'll try my best, go read the author, Elcall's, Aikatsu Stars Fanfics! They're my personal favorite, in fact, they inspired me to try and write my first fanfic. Their stories are just so thoughtful and creative. I think that's all for now. Oh wait, I will try my best to add in Yume x Subaru, Koharu x Asahi, and Ako x Kanata moments. Maybe sometimes I'll discuss the most recent episodes, probably season 2 once it gets here. If you have anymore questions, just leave them in a review, I'll try my best to answer them.

"Chapterly" Question(s)

What are some of your titles for this book?

What should Yume's, Laura's, Koharu's, Mahiru's, and Ako's unit be called? (Not S4, please! ;P)

In Yume's, Laura's, Koharu's, Mahiru's, and Ako's unit, should I add dance and theater characters? If so, please suggest a personality and name for them! I might not put this in for my first fanfic though.

What's your favorite ship in Aikatsu Stars? I know most will choose Subayume, but I kinda like "Asahru" better. (My ship names, XD)

Thank you, for reading all this way! I hope my first fanfic will not disappoint, but let's be real, it probs will. T-T. Anyways, hope you guys have a good day night! If you are willing to spare some time, please answer my "chapterly" questions in a review! I hope I'll be able to post a chapter soon. 3

Just In case, I DO NOT OWN AIKATSU STARS!


	2. Chapter 1 - To The Start Line!

**Chapter 1 - To The Start Line!**

 **Hello, peeps! This is the first chapter to "To Be The Very First Stars!" Is anybody else excited? Maybe it's just me, LOL. But, hopefully, I pass your satisfactory margin, maybe a little more. Now I'm just wishing, anyways, I'll try my best anyways. Please enjoy!**

 **I DO NOT OWN AIKATSU STARS!**

"Oh my goodness, Koharu, we both made it into THE FOUR STAR ACADEMY!" Yume proclaimed as she was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Hehe, yeah I really can't believe it. Where's Haruka-chan?" Koharu replied.

"Oh, she isn't here?" Yume questioned, "I thought she said that she was coming over."

•••

Suddenly, the door slams open, and a depressed Haruka steps into the room. Unlike her usual happy, peppy "aurora", she seemed as if she was depressed.

"Oh, Haruka-chan, what's wrong?" Yume questioned.

"H-Haruka is down, down, down. She didn't make it into the Four Star Academy!" she wailed.

"Oh no, is there anything we can do for you?" Koharu said.

Tears started slipping down Haruka's face. But after a few moments, she struck a pose, with a peace sign and smiled. "GOT YA!"

"EHHHH?!" Yume and Koharu were bewildered. Meanwhile, Haruka was rolling in laughter.

"HAHA, your faces," she said in between laughs, "I can't believe I did it. I was kidding, I made it!"

Yume sat up instantly and hugged Haruka as tight as she could. "YAY, now all three of us can become the best idol unit! We can finally meet S4, and beat them!"

"Uh, Yume, you might be choking Haruka, just a little bit..." Koharu mentioned.

"Y-yeah, please Yume, get off of me. But that doesn't mean I'm super excited!" Haruka managed to squeak out

"Gomen'nasai! Sorry about that!" Yume apologized.

•••

"Yume, Koharu, Haruka!" Hollered Yume's parents, "It's almost time to head to the train station, today is the orientation of all first-years!"

"Okay! We'll be right down, we were just brainstorming ideas for our unit," replied the girls and they were true to their word. In an instant, all three came down with all their belongings.

Soon, it was time for the girls to say goodbye. "BYE BYE!" they girls chorused as their parents waved back.

"Ahhh, we're at the proper gate! To Four Star Academy," Haruka exclaimed.

"Let's go buy some snacks," Yume said.

"Already? We ate your parents' pastries just 30 minutes ago!" Haruka responded.

"Yume, Haruka, I have some candy in my backpack. You can each have one." Koharu said.

"Arigatō Koharu-Chan, you're just like a grab bag!" Yume replied with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, thank you so much Koharu-Chan. Haruka is now happy," Haruka exclaimed, "Happy, happy, happy!"

•••

"An hour and a half until the departure of the Four Star Academy. An hour and a half left," announced the clerk. "Please get ready, and make sure you have your uniforms on and your ID card and Aikatsu Mobile. Without these, you will be prohibited from entering the train."

"Oh, I forgot got to change into my uniform, since we were in such a hurry to brainstorm ideas for our unit, Star Squad! I better go to the bathroom." said Koharu.

"Sorry Koharu-Chan, we didn't mean to make you go last, go right ahead." replied both Haruka and Yume.

"Hehe. Don't worry guys! I'll be back soon." replied Koharu.

•••

"I wonder how far the restroom is?" Koharu wondered. Fortunately for Koharu-chan, the restroom was just a couple steps away from the Four Star Academy Train Stop.

After quickly changing in the bathroom, Koharu-Chan stepped out and started back towards the Four Star Academy trains. She turned the corner, but instead of walking forward, she was pushed backward.

As she was falling, somehow her glasses flew off with the impact. When she noticed her vision was blurry with just spots of color as objects, she knew she needed to find them right away or else someone would break them.

"Are you looking for these miss?" said a mysterious person with light brown hair and a pink jacket.

In his hand were tiny pink lines, or what they seemed to be in Koharu-Chan's vision. She assumed they were her glasses, so she took them.

"Arigatō, Thank you so much!" Koharu-Chan replied, but when she put her glasses back on the mysterious person was gone. Little did she know that her mysterious person's face was painted light pink.

"Who could he have been?" Wondered Koharu-Chan. "Oh, I should really get back, I should worry Yume or Haruka anymore!"

•••

Chapterly Questions:

Who do you guys think the mysterious person was?

Did you guys like the storyline so far?

Would you guys mind if the first couple of chapter don't include being a unit yet? I wanted to make them "self-dependent" before they were allowed to form a unit. But don't worry, it should only be about 3 or 4, then to the juicier parts.

Which ship should I write about next?

Did you like the length of this chapter? Should it be shorter or longer?

 **Let me know your answers in a review!**

•••

 **Thank you guys for reading down this far! It really means a lot to me, and kinda shows me that I'm not that bad, hehe. Anyways, have a good day or night! Hopefully I can get a chapter within the next two weeks, YAY. Anyways, this girl is out. 3 to all! ;D**


	3. Chapter 2 - Technical Difficulties!

Chapter Two - Technical Difficulties!

 **Hello again! It's definitely been over 1 month (My intended break time) but moving and adjusting to new schools was so hard. I actually didn't get to write chapters ahead of time so yeah... Still trying to find motivation. I also had big competitions to compete in for piano and flute so that also kept me busy. But let's start this again! Chapters will slow down AGAIN ( I'm sorry for that!) because I'll have camps and vacation for 3 weeks. I started watching season 2 of Aikatsu Stars, and I'm starting to get interested. What's your opinion of Elza Forte? Now... TO THE CHAPTER! (This entire part has taken me like over a month to write, XD)** Definitely **need to work on my writing speed.**

 **I DO NOT OWN AIKATSU STARS!**

•••

"Yo, Asahi!" Nozomu called out, "What took you so long?"

"Ah, Sorry, I ran into a person after getting my drink." Asahi replied.

"It's alright, we have plenty of time," Subaru assured.

"Though you did run into a person, that's not quite like you Asahi." Kanata interrupted.

"It wasn't my fault or hers!" Asahi replied.

"It was a girl huh?" Nozomu said to himself. "What did she look like?"

"She had short purple hair and pink rimmed glasses. She seemed pretty cute but also meek." Asahi described.

"Interesting, but we don't have time to worry about that now," Kanata replied.

"It's almost time for us to board the dart," warned Subaru.

"Okay!" the others chorused.

•••

"Koharu, you're back!" Yume said when she saw her childhood friend.

"We were so worried! You took so long. We're just about to board. I'm so happy you're here now." Haruka exclaimed, "I'm so excited!"

"Me too! Sorry I worried you. I accidentally tripped somehow." Koharu responded.

•••

Fifteen minutes later... "First years, please report to carts 1-5. Your Aikatsu mobiles should have your ticket along with your assigned number. Please report to that cart immediately."

"EEK! Haruka's so excited! Happy, happy, happy me." Haruka yelled, a little bit too loud, and people turned their heads towards the commotion.

"Heh...heh." Koharu interjected, "Let's board, we're all on cart 4 right?"

"Right!" Responded Yume. It was easy to sense the excitement in their voices.

Yume and Haruka rushed forward.

"Be careful, you don't want to trip Haruka!" Koharu warned.

"That's something you would say to Yume-chan!" joked Haruka.

"Hey! I'm not that ba-" Yume retorted, but before she knew it, she had tripped on a crack. Fortunately, Koharu was able to catch her.

"Okay maybe I am that bad." Yume corrected herself.

•••

Also, in train cart #4 was a pink haired musician, blond haired new model, and an orange haired "cat". Little did Yume, Haruka, and Koharu know that those girls would soon be their closest friends, and join the Star Squad eventually.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Yume, "I'm finally going to be in the Four Star Flower Song Class at least!" "OMG OMG. We're going to Four Star Academy! I'm finally in the Flower Song Class" Yume whisper screamed. But it was more of a scream than a whisper. She still couldn't believe it.

Luckily only pink haired girl turned her head. After a few awkward moments of eying Yume, she walked on over.

"You know, that gets me going," a pink haired girl said from behind.

"Uh, please excuse my rudeness, but who are you?" Yume asked.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Sakuraba Laura, your worst nightmare."

Haruka gasped and managed to speak out, "Haruka's scared, scared, scared!"

"Just kidding, I just wanted to get to know you guys. You seem very interesting, and I would like to have some new friends." Laura said a little too quickly.

"Oh, okay. That's understandable! We'll introduce ourselves too!" Koharu said, "I'm Nanakura Koharu, soon to be in Moon Beauty Class."

"And I'm Ruka Haruka. Aspiring to be the best in the Wind Dance Class." Haruka said with the most enthusiasm as she was still a scared of Laura's declaration.

"And I'm Ninjino Yume. You already know what class I am," Yume said. Afterwards, she stuck out her tongue playfully.

•••

But, out of nowhere, a commotion is heard. Almost everyone in Cart 4 flinched. One girl was so surprised that she fell over.

Yume, Koharu, Haruka, and their new friend, Laura, rushed over to the orange haired girl.

"Are you okay?" Yume inquired quickly.

"Did you injure yourself?" Koharu said worriedly.

Haruka and a Blonde haired girl with orange highlights just extended their hands out to help the fallen girl.

The orange haired girl accepted with reluctance, but seemed grateful nonetheless.

"Thank you," she muttered under her breath, mortified that she had fallen.

An announcement was made that there were some technical problems and said that they hoped to resolve them soon. They also said if someone was injured badly, report to the first cart.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Laura said.

"Pardon me, but what are your names?" The stranger said. "I'm Mahiru."

Yume, Laura, Koharu, and Haruka all introduced themselves AGAIN. When Koharu mentioned that she was going to be in the Beauty class, Mahiru briefly mentioned that she was too. Finally, Ako introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you guys, Mahiru-chan, Ako-chan!" Koharu said.

"Chan?"

"It's okay if I call you guys that right?" Koharu said hurriedly.

"I-it's fine, Koharu-chan," Ako responded and Mahiru just nodded her head in approval.

•••

The announcer cracked.

"The technical problem seems to a bigger problem that first thought. Please feel free to roam around the train, but please refrain from restricted and/or private rooms. We will make an announcement once the problem is solved."

"Awww... Haruka is sad now." Haruka said.

"It's alright Haruka, we can do something else to pass the time." Koharu reassured her.

"GRUMBLE."

Laura and Yume sweat-dropped.

"Maybe we should go to the dining cart," Mahiru commented.

"Haha, maybe we should," Yume and Laura said in unison.

"You guys go ahead, I have to go do errr... SOMETHING!" Ako sputtered out.

"Oh, okay. Join us when you're done with that "something" in the dinning cart!" Laura said to Ako.

"Bye Ako-chan!"

"Bye bye! See you later!"

As Yume, Laura, Koharu, Haruka, and Mahiru slowly made their way to the dinning cart Ako ran through her mental database.

"Taka taka taka. Ding dong!" All mumbled, "I know which cart I'm headed towards now. Mission START."

Chapterly Questions:

Where do you guys think Ako is going?

Do you like the storyline so far?

•••

 **HEY GUYS! This is a pretty short chapter, but I just wanted to get something up after my LONG break. Haha, hope I still have some readers! Review this chapter if you read this and please give some feedback! Hopefully for this school year I'll be able to upload once a month (no promises though, ;P) Anyways have a wonderful day/night! Sending love to everyone. 3**


	4. Chapter 3 - An Unexpected Guest!

**Chapter 3 - An Unexpected "Guest!"**

 **First of all, before I start, I would like to thank Elcall for taking time to always support me and leave reviews! Go check out their stories, you will not be disappointed. Also, for the guest who reviewed my story saying that she loved one of my lines, your request should be fulfilled in this chapter! ;) Thank You whoever you are for taking time out of your day to write that sweet note. Review just give a boost of motivation to continue writing, and I cherish them a lot! Now to the story!**

 **Also, I DO NOT OWN AIKATSU STARS!**

"Ahhh, I can't believe that there's even a dining cart on this train!" Yume exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, I accidentally slept in today so I forgot to eat some food," Laura admitted.

"Haruka's now so hungry. Hehe." Haruka added.

Meanwhile, in the back, Koharu was chatting with Mahiru a little bit.

"Wow, This place is so amazing. Are you sure we're going the right way?" Koharu asked.

"Yeah, Onee-chan, told me before she boarded," Mahiru reassured her.

"Onee-chan?" inquired Koharu," Oh, you never told me your full name Mahiru-chan!"

Silence.

"Uhh... You don't have to tell me you know." Koharu said quickly.

"It's fine." Mahiru took a deep breath. "I'm Kasumi Mahiru."

"KOHARU AND MAHIRU! We're waiting," Yume interrupted before Koharu could respond.

"Coming!" Mahiru called back. It's was definitely a change from her serious tone just a few moments ago.

•••

While talking while eating the little group of friends decided to get to know each other better.

"MMMM. So good." Yume said between bites of ice cream mochi.

"You love every food though, Yume-chan!" Koharu exclaimed between giggles.

"I love this sour sukobu It's my favorite!" Laura said.

"I'm not that hungry so I'll eat later," Mahiru told the others.

"Awww, are you sure Mahiru-chan?" Haruka asked. "You can share some with me!"

"No thanks!"

•••

After playing some board games in the dining cart, Yume said that she needed to go to the bathroom.

"Oh and don't forget to wipe off your new mustache Yume-chan!" Laura joked.

"HUH?! I have a mustache?"

She quickly rubbed it off with the napkins and with that done, Yume rushed towards the bathroom.

On her way to the bathroom, she almost ran into Ako, who seemed in a hurry.

"Oh, Gomen'nasai (Sorry) AKO-CHAN?" Yume stuttered out.

A spot of orange just whizzed past Yume.

"WAIT UP AKO-CHAN!" Yume called out, but no answer.

After running for a while, Yume lost sight of the red-orange whizz of color.

•••

"Huff, huff. That girl sure is fast." Yume said. "Wait, where am I?"

In a hurry to catch up to the orange-head, Yume had lost herself in the large train.

"Oh no, what do I do know?" Yume thought.

But then she smelled a sweet aroma coming from a direction, and of course, like the person Yume is, she decided to follow it.

She continued walking towards the source of the sweet smell when she came across a door that was slightly propped open. Since the smell was so tempting, she crossed to the next cart. She failed to see that there was a sign saying "Private Area."

After walking a couple feet, Yume stepped into a nice "room" with two beds and a desk with some pancakes.

"So that's where the yummy smell came from." Yume thought.

"PSSST."

Yume whirled around.

"I'm under here!"

Yume looked downwards and saw some orange hair peeking out from under a blue bed.

Yume crouched down to talk with this person.

"AKO?! What are you doing here?"

"Shhhh," Ako said urgently while crawling out from under the bed.

"I'm here to spy on Sub-, I mean N-nothing!" Ako said.

"Spy?!" Yume questioned while raising her eyebrows.

Aka laughed nervously. "Oh my goodness, I hear someone coming, we gotta go!"

"What? Why? You're just bluffing." Yume reasoned.

"No time to explain, let's go." Ako hissed urgently while grabbing Yume's wrist and dragging her away. Because Yume was jerked so suddenly, her Aikatsu Mobile slipped out of pocket. Unfortunately, neither of them noticed.

•••

"My goodness Ako, why'd we run away like that?"

"You don't need to know."

"Anyways, I should get back to Koharu-Chan and the others," Yume told Ako," Wanna come?"

"Uh, sure, but please don't tell them what just happened, ok?" Also pleaded.

"Fine, let me just tell them I found you and that we're joining them," Yume said.

"Wait a moment. WHERE'S my Aikatsu Mobile?!" Yume practically shouted, "I need to go back, stay right here Ako!"

"W-wait, Yume!" Ako yelled, but Yume didn't listen. "I guess I'll wait here for her. At least my bluff worked."

•••

"I have to find my Aikatsu Mobile!" Yume thought frantically. "It would make a bad impression if I show up without it!"

Yume ran head straight into the cart they were in, and unlucky for her, someone beat her there.

•••

"Ooomph."

Yume braced for an impact, but weirdly enough she didn't feel anything.

"OI (Hey)! Can you shove off of me?! You're kinda heavy."

"Huh?!"

Yume quickly stood up and got her Aikatsu Mobile which was on the ground, but she was confused to see a brown haired guy who was getting off from the floor.

"What are you even doing here?" The brown haired guy said.

Yume blinked. "Excuse me, but why are YOU here?"

The guy looked dumbfounded.

"You're on the property of Four Star Academy," Yume lectured,"Outsiders and NOT allowed here."

"What now? Are you new around here?" The brown haired guy questioned. He seemed to be amused.

"It doesn't matter if I am or not. Also, if you don't scram now, I'll call security on you." Yume declared confidently.

"Oh go right ahead. Once you do call security, you'll see who's the actual outsider." the guys said with a smirk present on his face.

It was now Yume's turn to be confused.

"If there was one thing I knew," the "outsider" pulled out an ID card for Four Star Academy with Yuuki Subaru written on it, "YOU'RE the outsider here."

"EHHH?!" Yume stuttered out.

"There's always one first year who doesn't know about the boy's division," Subaru said mockingly.

"Also, the girl's division is over that way. And if you don't scram, I'll actually call security on you."

"Uhh, S-sorry!" Yume said while her face turned bright red.

Subaru couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. "Haha, you look like a tomato!"

"Anyways, sorry for the trouble!" Yume said while she ran away completely forgetting she was leaving Ako behind.

•••

"Hmm, Yume seems to be taking an awfully long time." Ako thought to herself, and as if Yume heard that, Ako's Aikatsu Mobile buzzed. Somehow Yume had managed to find her number and messaged her this:

 _Sorry for taking a long time. Someone found me and I had to leave, but at least I got my Aikatsu Mobile back! Meet us in the dining cart, we'll be near the ice cream!_

Ako sighed. "That girl..." she thought. As she started on her way to meet Yume and all the others she heard a voice from behind.

"You're not supposed to be here."

Ako whipped around to see a male with olive green hair. She ran a scan of her mental database. "Taka, taka, taka, taka, ding dong!" She realized that the male standing in front of her was Kira Kanata, one of the idols in the popular idol group M4.

"OH NO." Ako internally screamed.

•••

Chapterly Questions:

Did you guys hear M4's solo? (The song) Which version do you like best? (All 4, Subaru, Kanata, Asahi, or Nozomu)

How did you like the mystery guest? (Haha)

What do you think will happen next?

Who would you want to room with Yume and Koharu? (In this book it's 3 people per room) You can choose between Laura, Mahiru, Haruka, or Ako. The choice is all yours!

•••

 **Hey, guys! This is chapter is kinda weird so let me know if you liked it! They should be arriving at Four Star next chapter! Haha, sorry this book series is starting a little slow. I'm crossing my finger that I'll be able to write/post the next chapter in October-ish. If I finish earlier, then I'll post it earlier! Please reply to the Chapterly Questions in a review! Thank you guys for your support! Have a wonderful day/night!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Roommates!

**Chapter 4 - Roommates!**

 **Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter for you guys. Also for any of you readers that are worried that I will forget about this story, I have some plans for Chapter 20, so don't worry! If you have requests for this story, you may leave it in a review below! I read every single one of them, even if it's just one. Anyways, to the story! (Also, This may not be the most entertaining chapter)**

 **I DO NOT OWN AIKATSU STARS!**

"Uh oh." Ako thought.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Kanata asked.

A pause.

"You're not supposed to be here."

Ako took a deep breath. She would act like she had no idea to get out of this. Idol group M4.

"OH NO." Ako internally screamed.

"What are you talking about? I thought we were able to walk around the train carts while they were fixing the problem," Ako said innocently.

"They said all areas except for private/staff areas. Also, this is the boy's division, so you're violating two rules." Kanata said calmly.

"Oh really?!" Ako said with a little too much emphasis. "I'm sorry, I'll leave right away!" She quickly turned around and started heading towards Subaru's cart.

"Not so fast." Kanata said as he placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "I know you're acting all innocent. I should say it's decent, but it's nowhere near Tsubasa's level."

Ako quickly turned red. "How DARE you insult my acting skills!" she hissed. She tried to "attack" Kanata with her claws, but he dodged them with ease.

"Also, Subaru's-" Kanata started.

Instantly Ako calmed down and squealed "SUBARU-KYUN!"

"And my second assumption is also correct. You're a die-die hard fan of Subaru-kun. Or am I mistaken?" He said mockingly.

Despite all her acting skills, Ako couldn't deny it.

Kanata sighed. "There's always at least one girl who's stalking Subaru-Kun wherever we go. And also, Subaru dislikes when that happens, so you should find a way to keep him from seeing him when you try and leave."

"Y-You... STOP INSULTING ME." Ako stuttered out.

"Oh keep shouting. It'll be so great when Subaru hears you..." Kanata said with a smirk present on his face.

"You...ugh." Ako moaned. She was trying to think of a way to get back. Before she could, she received a message again.

 _Ako-chan, where are you? We're going back to cart 4!_

 _-Koharu_

Ako's Reply:

 _Sorry for making you guys wait! Go ahead to Cart 4! I'll meet you guys there later._

"Anyways, I'll be going now. Good luck with escaping." Kanata said blandly.

"What? You're not even going to help?" Ako asked.

"No. It's your problem, not mine. Bye!" Kanata responded while heading towards Subaru's cart.

Ako sighed. The only way out of this was to just be noticed, and not in a good way. But then an idea struck her. While Kanata opened the cart door she would go through, and hopefully, use him as a wall. It was the only other way.

•••

"I really hope Ako's okay. I should've gone back for her," Yume mumbled to herself.

"Huh? Yume-chan, why are you mumbling to yourself?" Haruka asked worriedly.

"Oh me? Hahaha, I'm fine," Yume said back cheerfully, "hopefully."

But Haruka didn't hear the last part.

•••

Once Ako had made it out of Subaru's cart, she was back in the girl's division.

"What was that about Kanata?!" Subaru questioned.

"I just wanted to see her reaction. Of course, she didn't know that you already knew that she was here." Kanata replied.

Subaru sighed. "Well, next time let's do something more productive."

•••

Once Ako finally arrived in cart 4, Yume, Koharu, Haruka, Mahira, and Laura all welcomed her.

The speaker crackled again.

"The problem is now fixed. We will be at Four Star shortly."

•••

Once the train had reached Four Star, all the first years headed towards the dorms. They had been instructed that their luggage would also meet them there.

"ALL FIRST YEARS GATHER ROUND," Tsubasa yelled.

"Oh, we should head over towards there so we can hear her," Laura said to the others.

"OKAY. Let me introduce myself in case you don't know who I am," Tsubasa cleared her throat," Hello everyone. I am Kisaragi Tsubasa. I am in S4 and in charge of all of you staying in the dorms."

"It's Tsubasa from S4!"

"OMG. I'm finally meeting her!"

"I can't wait to sharpen my skills with her after that guy insulted me," Ako said in a hushed voice.

"What did you say Ako-chan?" Haruka asked.

"Ahaha, nothing..." Ako replied hastily.

Tsubasa cleared her throat. "Ahem, while I appreciate all of your admiration, I would like to get on with the dorm rules/check in."

"First of all, here are some of the basic rules: 1) Always be back in the dorms before curfew 2) Always have your uniform nice and neat, as well as your room..."

As she went on and on, most people, including Laura zoned out. She was too busy thinking about her new roommates. Her Aikatsu Mobile had sent her a message that her new roommates would be Koharu and Yume. At first she wasn't sure about what to think of her roommates, but now that she had met them, she was more than happy to share a room with her.

"Alright. I think that's enough about my expectations and rules for now. I'd like to start the check-in before the sun sets," Tsubasa told the first-years, "Please check your Aikatsu mobiles for your roommate and room number information. If your room number begins with a 3, please step over here."

"Hey Yume-chan and Haruka-chan, " Koharu whispered, "our room numbers all start with a three."

"Hey me too!" Laura, Ako, and Mahiru chimed in unison.

"Oh, Haruka's so so happy!"

"We should go over there now," Mahiru said quickly.

"Right!" The others responded.

•••

After the girls "met" their roommates, and settled in they had some spare time before the meeting with the first years as their Aikatsu Mobile had indicated.

"Ahhh, it sure is nice to lay down on a bed again," Yume said happily.

"Hehe, you sure do love your beauty sleep," Koharu said jokingly.

"I agree with Yume. Sitting on the train for a couple of hours wasn't the best." Laura said.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"I'm coming!"

Yume opened the room to their door but she saw someone, but the knocking continued.

"Wait a moment," Laura interjected," I think the sound is coming from the bathroom."

Laura, Koharu, and Yume all went towards the bathroom, and realized that they shared that area with their next door "neighbors." When they opened the door, they were greeted with a nice surprise.

"SURPRISE!" Haruka shouted while posing with a peace sign next to her face.

"Yeah, surprise!" Two voices chimed in.

When Haruka moved, Ako and Mahiru were smiling and waving.

"Isn't this great Yume-chan?" Koharu asked

"Ahh, I'm so happy we're so close Haruka-chan! Now we can spend even more planning Dream Squad!" Yume said.

"Dream Squad?!" Ako, Laura, and Mahiru all said in unison.

"Oh, oh, oh! Haruka can answer this! Dream Squad is our unit that we want t-" Haruka said before she was interrupted by a knock.

"I'll get the door!" Laura said while running to get the door. The other girls also tagged along. What they found was a piece of paper. It read:

 _ALL FIRST YEARS:_

 _Please join us, the staff, in the main building at 3:30 PM. Please do not be late. This is a mandatory event._

"Well, looks like we should head off soon, we have about half an hour before 3:30 PM. How about you guys tell us more about Star Squad?" Laura asked.

The girls had all received maps for the Four Star Campus so they weren't worried about getting lost.

"Sure," Yume replied.

While it seemed that Ako, Mahiru, and Laura were listening intently, they were really wondering the same question: "Is this the group I want to be a part of?"

"Oh no! Guys we should leave now," Koharu said while popping Ako, Mahiru, and Laura's train of thought.

Mahiru checked the time on her Aikatsu Mobile.

"Goodness. We only have ten minutes to go across the campus!" Mahiru informed the others.

"Let's go then!" Ako said.

•••

Luckily for the six of them, they made it there just a minute before the event was starting.

At first, it was just the teachers/staff introducing themselves.

"Students, I would like to congratulate you on passing the first test to stay in the Four Star Academy. I am your headmaster, Moroboshi. You will have many more tests to come, but more information will come later."

The audience looked slightly confused when hearing that they would have more tests soon, but the event continued.

"Hello, BABIES! I'm Anna-sensei! I am the Song Class instructor."

"AND I'm Dave Satō. I teach the Wind Dance Class."

"Momoko Yachigusa here. I am here to teach you all about the Bird Theatre house."

"The elegant professor of the Moon Beaty class, Tamagorō Miwa."

After introducing the teachers of every class, members of the top unit, S4 was introduced. Of course, everyone already knew about them so there wasn't much to say about them. But then this event revealed its true objective: To present the next test to stay at Four Star Academy.

"Continuing with what I said earlier," Moroboshi started,"Four Star has decided to create another challenge for the first years to take. If you pass, you will be allowed to stay at Four Star Academy as well as forming your own unit. If you do not pass, then you will have to leave Four Star."

A murmur of voices and confusion swept through the crowd.

"Some of you may wonder why you didn't know about this, but it is clearly stated in your letter which contained the terms and conditions. We have done this every year, but many do not talk about it. Now, I will let S4 explain the details."

"So continuing about what the Headmaster has said, we have certain requirements for each class. For the Bird Theatre Class, you must participate in a movie/drama. For your convenience, we will be having a school made movie soon. If you don't make the cast for that particular movie, there are some other options which are posted around the school," Tsubasa informed.

"That's simple enough," Ako said. She had full confidence that she could make the cast.

"For the Beauty Class, you will need to design your own coord and participate in the upcoming designer festival that will be taking place at Four Star in three weeks." Kasumi Yozora announced.

Mahiru looked unfazed as she knew this was coming. But Koharu, on the other hand, was nervous about this task.

"For the Dance Class, come up with your own fun dance routine and perform it sometime during the next two weeks," Yuzu said with a big smile.

"For the Flower Song Class, you will need to perform a Solo Live. Some students will be able to perform on this stage, but the others will need to find their own opportunities," Hime said.

"We wish you the best of luck! Also, your classes start tomorrow, so work hard and pass this test!" S4 shouted in unison.

"You get 2 months to fulfill these requirements!"

Chapterly Questions:

How'd you like how the story is actually unfolding? (Also, don't worry, I won't actually do a day by day chapter after this.)

Who do you think will complete their test first?

How do you like this idea of a test of skill?

Do you like the roommate assignments and how two rooms are connected?

Leave your thoughts down below in a review, please!

 **Okay, this chapter had lots of info so it was pretty boring, but I think we're almost to the more exciting parts! I'll be trying to update more often, but I can't guarantee it. Now, who's excited about the next chapter? Also, what are some of your thoughts on the new character in the Anime? (Her name was Aria right?) Well, until next time! 3 to you all!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Trouble Awaits!

**Chapter 5 - Trouble Awaits!**

 **Hello guys! I know some of you probably want me to update often, but honestly, I'm such a slow writer, LOL. Anyways, this chapter will have some Subayume moments, so enjoy! This chapter should also be at a faster pace just so you guys don't get bored too often.**

 **I DO NOT OWN AIKATSU STARS!**

After hearing about the challenge that S4 and the staff had given them, many of the first years were down, but others were just the opposite.

"Awww, I thought for sure that we were already garunteed a spot in Four Star, but I guess not," Haruka said a little disappointed.

"You'll be alright Haruka-chan," Koharu reassured her.

"I can't believe that we have another test!" Yume wailed.

"This actually gets me going!" Laura said.

"I agree," Mahiru commented.

"This time I can show Subaru-kyun my wonderful skills and prove Kanata that he's wrong," Ako said with determination.

"Ehh?" the others said.

"Ahh, nothing you need to know," Ako said when she snapped back to reality.

•••

After all six got their beauty sleep, they headed off to their respective classes. While Yume and Laura were waiting for class to start, they noticed that there was a crowd gathering right outside the classroom doors and decided to investigate. They realized it was a list of people who needed to find an opportunity for a Solo Live outside the school. As they got closer and closer, Yume noticed that her name wasn't on her list, but Laura was.

"Congratulations Laura!" Yume said.

"Thank you, but what are you going to do?" Laura said worriedly.

"I'll work it out somehow," Yume said cheerfully. She didn't realize how hard it would be until later on.

During class, Yume's spirits started to drop.

"Everyone is so good, what if I'm already way behind? Anna-sensed still says that my voice is still not up to par despite me working really hard," Yume thought.

Over at the Beauty Class, Koharu shared some of those feelings. She had actually been admitted because of her design skills not her modeling skills. She was decent at modeling but had stage fright. She was impressed by Mahiru's skills. Everyone in the class was, except the teacher. Koharu thought she heard him say "as expected of Yozora's younger sister" and then it hit her - Mahiru was actually Yozora's sibling, though she didn't say anything about it.

Meanwhile, Haruka has no concerns as she was fairly skilled. Actually, that was an understatement - she was probably one of the top students already. Her energetic spirit just made her dancing to the next level. She actually had so many ideas for her test that she couldn't wait to complete it.

At the theatre class, Tsubasa was directing and help teach the class. She saw potential in many of the faces, but one person stood out the most. Her name was Ako Saotome. Not only was she was already fairly skilled, she had confidence in herself. She had potential, but still needed to polish it.

"I hope she tries out for the movie," Tsubasa thought, "She would surely make it."

After class, Yume and Laura decided to stay behind to practice for a bit. Despite trying to focus on her Aikatsu, Yume's thoughts kept drifting off to the earlier events. She was already at the bottom of the class and she had no idea where to start.

"Hey, Yume. You kept spacing off, what's wrong?" Laura asked.

"E-eh? It's nothing really." Yume responded.

"You're worried about the test aren't you?" Laura said after a moment of thought.

"Y-yeah," Yume started, "I just don't know if I can pass this test."

"Hey, how about this, if you pass this test, I'll tell you a secret. If you don't, then I won't ever tell you!" Laura said with a smirk.

"Ehhh, why can't you just tell me now?" Yume wined.

"Cause then it won't motivate you," Laura said while winking, "I'm going back to the dorms!"

After Laura left the classroom, Yume decided to do some more training by herself, but it wasn't long before she decided to go out and run around the campus.

•••

After about running halfway around the school, Yume ran into someone. She knew she saw him somewhere, but didn't quite remember at the moment.

"Oh look, you're the tomato!" the guy exclaimed.

Then it hit Yume, this was the guy that caught her breaking a rule! She did not like this guy one single bit.

While Yume was being reminded of her past experience, Subaru had gotten ahead, so Yume tried to get ahead.

Then he was ahead again, then Yume, then Subaru, and finally Yume decided to sprint as hard as she could. Without realizing it she ran straight into a hedge.

"Hey, you okay?" a muffled voice said.

Yume popped her head out and said, "I WON!" while making a peace sign.

I'm between laughs the stranger said "I've never met someone who was so determined to get ahead of me."

In a scarily serious voice, Yume replies with as if that's going to help me pass the test.

Subaru just laughed at that remark.

"That's what you're worried about?" He said between laughs.

Yume just looks at him with disgust.

"It's real concern you know?" Yume retorted.

"No, it's not that. It's just that you should not just think about passing the test. Reach beyond that, didn't you come here for a specific reason? Well, that's all. See you later, tomato!" Subaru advised as he ran off.

•••

After pondering over what what She was just told, Yume finally realized the meaning. She had come here to be the best idol Unit with her friends! Then she felt something buzz. She took out her Aikatsu Mobile and a new message popped up from Koharu-Chan.

" _Hey, Yume-Chan, since you're already out, could you please bring Haruka-Chan back from the dance building? She's been out for a while and it's almost dinner time,so I wanted us all to meet at the dining room to eat together. Mahiru-Chan is working on her chord design and so am I! See you soon!"_

Yume smiled to herself, she wasn't the least bit surprised that Koharu was worried about them and that she had already begun work on her design. She knew Koharu would put forth her best effort.

•••

After reaching the dance classroom, Yume quickly started searching for her friend. After a few moments, she found Haruka, but instead of calling for her, she just stood still watching her friend choreograph her routine.

Haruka was quite talented so her test was more of a fun side project for her. Despite that, she still put as much effort as she could. Once Haruka finished her routine, Yume started clapping enthusiastically.

While clapping Yume asked, "Why do you still put so much effort even when you're already so skilled, Haruka-Chan?"

"Haha, that's because I want to make sure I'll be able to form a unit with you and Koharu-Chan silly!" Haruka replied confidently.

Those words motivated Yume, and now she was determined to pass the test. Well, not just that, she wanted to achieve her goal with her childhood friends.

•••

After reaching the cafeteria on the main campus, Yume and Haruka found the rest of the girls quite easily.

During dinner, they discussed with each other what they had achieved and especially about their progress on the test. Haruka said she was performing her dance tomorrow, Mahiru and Koharu were almost done with designing the chord, Laura was performing in two days, and Ako, as expected, made one of the lead roles in the movie. It was only Yume who needed to start her test as she hadn't found a place to hold her solo live, but her friends cheered her up saying that they would help her find a place.

•••

Once Yume secured a place for a her solo live with the help of her friends, she practiced as much as she could. Time flew by, and soon enough, they all completed their tests and were "patiently" waiting for their results.

"Ahhhh, what if I didn't pass?" Yume said while pacing around the room.

"I'm sure you will Yume-chan," Koharu assured her.

While the others looked pretty calm, they were definitely filled with butterflies.

"I have full confidence that I aced that test," Ako pronounced.

"Yeah, then why are you wringing your hands?" Laura asked slyly.

"W-well…" Ako stuttered out.

They burst into laughter, loosening the mood for a split second, but only a split second. Although they had each completed the task, they were later told that if their performance of the certain task was not worthy, they would also have to leave the school.

•••

As if on cue, a knock was heard, and all the girls rushed to open it. Once they were given their corresponding envelopes they quickly rushed to tear them open. The results are as follows:

 _ **SONG CLASS:**_

 _Sakuraba Laura (A+)_

 _Nijino Yume (A-)_

 _ **BEAUTY CLASS:**_

 _Nanakura Koharu (A)_

 _Kasumi Mahiru (A+)_

 _ **THEATRE CLASS**_

 _Saotome Ako (A+)_

 _ **DANCE CLASS**_

 _Ruka Haruka (A+)_

After hearing that all of them passed, the girls jumped with joy. Then suddenly Yume remembered what Laura had told her earlier. She had promised to tell Yume a secret if she passed. She wondered what it could be.

CHAPTERLY QUESTIONS:

What could Laura possibly want to say to Yume?

Do you think the results were accurate?

What's something you would like to see in the following chapters?

•••

Hello again peeps! As you may or may not have noticed, I did skip October's update. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! School, music, and competitions have been eating up my time! I hope this chapter was pretty long though. I might even try to publish twice this month or next month so look forward to that! After this chapter, the real fun begins as they start the actual goal, TO BECOME THE BEST IDOL UNIT! Woohoo! Also, who do you think is going to get the Sun Dress in the anime? Let me know in a review!


End file.
